Only Hope
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: A songfic to Mandy Moore's Only Hope. EiriXShuichi. No, Eiri is not OOC. We all know he really loves Shuichi deep down. He can be sweet... he broke down in front of Shuichi for crying out loud! ::nods:: Yup!


Ayane: Another edited story, yup

Hiei: …Your old stories were awful…

Ayane: I'm still fond of this one, jerk!

Kurama: Lady Ayane does not own "Gravitation."

* * *

**Only Hope**

_::There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again::_

Shuuichi Shindou sat at his usual place on the couch, trying to think of the next lines for his new love song. Another one the older blonde man, Eiri Yuki, would no doubt entitle "crap". The pink-haired pop singer sighed. How was he supposed to write down his feelings for Eiri? Should he maybe try to find inspiration other than Eiri? But what could be more inspiring than their relationship?

_::I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again::_

The teen walked outside into the snow and smiled as he began walking. The snow reminded him of Yuki, and why shouldn't it? It was his name, after all. The wind whistled past his ears and he could have sworn he heard his lover's voice calling to him. But it couldn't really be Eiri whispering such loving words… and singing such a sweet sound. He would never go to such lengths for his young lover, would he? Shuuichi sighed once more before walking off into the snow.

_::So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope::_

Eiri Yuki, the cold-to-the-world-but-drop-dead-gorgeous, blonde author finished his final chapter for the day. He glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised that Shuuichi hadn't dropped in to check on him in the past hour or two. He shut down his computer, walked into the living room that was usually occupied by the hyper pink-haired boy, and found it empty. He called out for his younger lover but heard no response. His gold eyes swept the empty room once more before he lay on the couch, shutting his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arm and fell asleep, sighing, "Shu-chan…"

_::Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again::_

Shuuichi gazed up at the stars twinkling above him, wishing Eiri was with him. He shuddered as a blast of cold air rushed past him. A small laugh escaped his lips as he saw the snow pick up and twirl around a little in a small dance. He started singing softly to himself.

_::When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again::_

Eiri awoke with a start, wishing he hadn't. It was such a peaceful dream. He and Shuuichi had been sitting together on a park bench and Shuuichi was singing his latest song to him… a song about them, obviously. It involved them living together and loving each other for the rest of their lives. He tried going back to sleep and groaned after five minutes of tossing and turning. He opened one golden eye and peeked at the clock. It was well past dinner time and he noticed it was dark and snowing out. He feared for his younger lover, although his demeanor would suggest otherwise.

_::So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope::_

Shuuichi sighed and lay across the park bench, catching a few snowflakes on his tongue. He giggled, thinking how it didn't taste as sweet as Yuki. A shooting star passed over him and he made a wish. He wished he and Yuki would be together forevermore.

_::I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back::_

Eiri's worried, golden eyes swept over the park until he found what he was looking for: a head full of pink hair. He sighed in relief and walked over to the pop singer, towering over top of him. He smirked as realization overtook Shuuichi and the younger of the two embraced Eiri, who returned the hug after only a brief second of hesitation. He picked Shuuichi up —to the surprise of the young pop singer- and carried him home.

_::So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope::_

A smile graced Shuuichi's lips as the two lay in bed together. He snuggled closer to Eiri.

"I love you, Yuki…"

"I love you, too, Brat…"

* * *

Ayane: Not much changed. Added a word or two. Mainly concerned about adding disclaimer…

Hiei: Hn.

Ayane: (sighs) Review, please!


End file.
